The Submission Master
by KiranTheRay
Summary: "I'm so sick and tired of you people booing me because I try being a good guy! So from now on, I'll be the Heel I should be." This was a few months ago in ROH. TriVolt is an orphan that was hated by everyone. No friends. No family. He is done being a punching bag. He is ready to fight. But what if a certain Hugger falls for the broken man. OC/Bayley. AU everything is a shoot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! It's been a long time. This will be my main story because I'm stumped with Poetry in Motion. I hope you like what you read.

April 3, 2016 Wrestlemania

"Welcome back to The Grandest Stage of Them All, Wrestlemania!" Michael Cole exclaimed "JJ Havoc is still dominating over the Intercontinental Champion, Dragon, in what is appearing to be a one-sided fight!"

JJ Havoc throws Dragon through the middle rope before taunting, gaining more cheers. Dragon slowly stands up. Havoc tries for a suicide dive but gets caught with the Dragon Rush. Dragon's knee hits Havoc hard enough to bust him open.

Dragon slowly gets up yet again, before realizing he used the last of his energy for the Dragon Rush. Madison Rio walks over to her Fiancé and helps get his long black hair in a ponytail. This gives Havoc a chance to regain his strength though, and attacks Dragon once Rio moves.

Havoc throws Dragon into the barricade before throwing him back into the ring.

"Yes! This is what happens when an internet darling like Dragon tries acting big!" Screams JBL.

Havoc goes for the Dog House, but Dragon rolls through. Using his incredible speed, he roundhouse kicks Havoc in the back of the head before he can turn around. Dragon looks at Rio.

Rio nods and Dragon picks up Havoc for another Dragon Rush. It connects and he goes for the pin. Havoc is too hurt to kick out.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion..." Lillian begins but gets cut off when Shatter Me begins to play. A man, around 6'0 tall with green hair and green and red wrestling tights with a denim hooded jacket, walks out.

"Wait. That's TriVolt...? What's he doing here?" Byron asks.

5 security guards rush him, only to be taken down easily by the Submission Master. TriVolt walks down to the ring, staring at his partner from the indies. He gets in slowly and carefully. He walks up to Dragon and starts lipping something.

The two hug in celebration. TriVolt starts walking away, but suddenly turns around and puts Dragon in the Calf Killer. He laughs as he watches Dragon scream in pain. He then, while maintaining the Calf Killer, puts in a Koji Clutch with his free leg. Only a few seconds later, Dragon is passed out. He lets go, gets up, and starts screaming at Dragon.

He then picks Dragon up for what appears to be a PowerBomb, but throws him off into a modified reverse STO. Shatter Me starts again as TriVolt begins to mock Dragon by doing Dragon's own taunt. He laughs before heading to the back, leaving everyone speechless.

Once he gets to the locker room, everyone is looking at him. "WHAT?!" TriVolt screams, proving that the little man is the most fearless man.

Vince McMahon walks up to TriVolt. "I really hope you're here to reconsider the offer I made last month." Vince asked.

"I am. And I agree to sign to WWE" TriVolt says.

"Great!" Vince exclaims "I have the paperwork her-"

"On one condition" Trivolt interrupts. Dragon had just got into the locker room when Trivolt had said that. "Give me a match with Jackass over here" TriVolt says pointing right at Dragon with his hand formed like a gun.

"Deal" Vince says guiltily.

TriVolt then pretends to shoot Dragon before adding "I'm a wrestling god. Remember that John." He says to Dragon.

A/N: Review please. Tell me whether or not you like where this is going.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

April 4, 2016 Raw

Everyone is staring/glaring at one man in the locker room. The new guy. TriVolt. Just last night he made his debut without even being signed to the company. He has not exactly gotten a warm welcome. Not that it bothers him.

TriVolt has just put finished putting in his hair dye and sets his timer for 45 minutes.

"Hey! Loser!" The Miz calls "What's a rookie like you doing here?"

TriVolt makes a mocking shock face. "Oh no! Did little old me stumble in here on accident?" Trivolt says in his usual sarcastic tone "Aren't you in the wrong locker room Miz? This is for men, not brats."

Miz, realizing he can't stand up to TriVolt, leaves the locker room. The rest of the guys follow suit. TriVolt rolls his eyes. "Man Vince. Is this really the top of the mountain? At least the guys in NJPW and Ring Of Honor respected wrestling gods."

Then, a knock is heard. TriVolt groans at the thought of getting up, but does it anyway hoping it is John Cena so he can punch him. "Please be Fruity Pebbles!" He screams as he whips open the door.

"Is Xavier in there?" Bayley mutters, a little shocked.

"Nope"

"Oh okay. Wait. You're the new guy, TriVolt. Welcome to the WWE!" Bayley exclaims.

TriVolt looks at her like she is crazy. "Umm thanks. To be honest, you are the first person to tell me that." He confesses.

"Don't mind those guys. They are just jealous. Soooooo where are you from?" She questions.

"Well I am an orphan, but I was born in Paris, France, but the orphanage was in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, so I just say I'm Canadian." He explains cautiously. TriVolt has never been treated nicely.

Growing up, everyone bullied him. Teachers, Orphanage staff, other orphans, you name it. And now this girl is actually treating him nicely. He doesn't buy it.

"Well I'll talk to you later..." Bayley starts off saying.

"Trey." He mutters.

"Trey!" She exclaims with a big smile.

After she leaves, TriVolt is jump-scared by his timer going off. "Dammit" he screams, trying to calm down.

25 minutes later

Honor is playing as Dragon stands in the ring with Madison Rio. "The following is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 223lbs, accompanied to the ring by Madison Rio, The Intercontinental Champion, Dragon!" Lillian announces.

Shatter me begins to play as lights flash everywhere. The crowd boos louder then ever. TriVolt walks out, now with blue hair and blue and black tights with black boots. "And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 209lbs, TriVolt." He walks slowly with a big smile on his face that gets bigger every time the crowd boos.

He grabs a mic once he's in the ring. "I'm tired of all of these 'wrestlers' being here while guys who are actually good are fired or not big enough to make it. Example 1, Eva Marie!" TriVolt rants, crowd booing more as he says her name. "Wow. I don't even have to explain. Example 2" he holds up two fingers "Michael Cole. I mean come on Michael, I am with Ambrose on this! A fish bowl would be better. At least it won't mess up! And finally Example 3!" Holds up three fingers "Jackass" he points at Dragon with his hand shaped like a gun before pretending to shoot him. He throws the mic down as the bell rings.

Dragon tries a collar-and-elbow tie up, but TriVolt moves and hits him in the gut with his knee. He picks Dragon up and preforms a poisoned frankensteiner. TriVolt then does a running 450° splash. Dragon gets up just in time to dodge a standing Moonsault.

Dragon sets up for the Dragon Rage, but TriVolt reverses it into a victory rolling pin. Dragon kicks out at two and instantly throws TriVolt outside the ring. However, TriVolt lands on the apron and waits.

"The scariest part about facing TriVolt is he's always watching you and always evolving." King exclaims.

Dragon turns around into a Springboard Shooting Star Clothesline. TriVolt walks over to the turnbuckle, grabs the top rope, bends back as far as he can, then starts tapping his feet against the mat quickly. Dragon slowly gets up, only to be taken down again by the Strong Style Knee Strike. TriVolt laughs as he stands above Dragon. He bends down and gets the Double Muta ready. He then bends back and locks in. Only five seconds later, Dragon taps.

"Here is your winner, Trivolt!" Lillian announces as Shatter Me plays. He just stands there laughing at Dragon.

Backstage

"God my back" TriVolt groans as he stretches his back.

"Trey!"

TriVolt looks over to find the source of the sound, but is taken down by someone.

"OW!" Trivolt screams as Bayley lays on him like a hug.

"Oh sorry" Bayley murmurs.

"It's okay"

They get up. Before TriVolt can leave, Bayley asks him a question. "Can I travel with you? Vince said he wants me to travel with the main roster so I can debut soon."

TriVolt stares at her for a second, unsure. "I guess" he says casually.

"Yay!" She screams as she hugs TriVolt again.

"OW" TriVolt hisses

A/N: Poor TriVolt... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning on adding a chapter a day. I have already got a few more ready.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter. It will be on TriVolt and Bayley traveling for the first time together.

On the road 2:00 a.m.

"Now leaving Tex-yes" TriVolt says in a fake southern accent.

Bayley can't help but laugh.

"Shit!" TriVolt hisses.

"What?" Bayley asks, concerned.

"I just jammed my toe" TriVolt replies.

"At least your hair isn't blinding you anymore" She says with a giggle before reaching over and playing with his ponytail.

"STOP IM TRYING TO DRIVE! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!" TriVolt screams.

"We should stop for the night." She responds.

A few minutes later, TriVolt finds an empty parking lot. He looks over to see Bayley already passed out. He smiles slightly. He opens the trunk and gets out his two pillows and Bayley's two pillows, as well as their blankets. He lays down her pillows in the backseat then looks at her.

"I want her to be comfy..." He whispers. He then puts his pillows back there too, right where her back will go. He opens the back door before grabbing the sleeping Bayley and Bridal Carrying her to the backseat. He then lays his blanket under her legs and her blanket on her.

He smiles softly, glad that she can sleep comfy. He then shuts the back door and sits back in the drivers seat. He locks the doors and reaches into his glove compartment. He grabs his glock and makes sure it is loaded.

"Anyone tries getting in, they die" he whispers before looking back at Bayley "She is the first person to care about me and for that, I will keep her safe." He then falls asleep in the drivers seat, keeping his glock next to him.

A/N: See TriVolt does have a soft side. Lol. I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys and gals! It's TriVolt time!

April 7, 2016 Smackdown

TriVolt and Bayley have just arrived at the arena. "I'm going to the women's locker room. See you after the show!" Bayley yawns.

"K-ay-ay-ay" TriVolt responds, copying her yawn and receiving a playful glare.

30 minutes later

Shatter me plays as TriVolt walks out with White hair and Black and White tights, with his usual denim jacket. "Please welcome, TriVolt!" Lillian announces.

He walks slowly with his big, egotistical smile. As he gets in the ring, he walks over to the ropes by the announce tables grabs the top rope and bends back; similar to Nakamura, but his free hand forms a gun and he screams. He then walks toward the ropes by the fans and points his hand, still gun shaped, at the audience and pretends to shoot the crowd.

He gets a mic while the crowd is ear-deafeningly booing. "Shhhhhhh" TriVolt whispers with his finger in front of his mouth. "Dragon. I'm tired of your little title reign. I mean it's more boring then Roman Reigns. It's more boring then Michael 'Vintage' Cole. It's more boring...then the Presidential Election! But no matter how boring you are, I reaaally enjoyed hearing you scream, so get out here! Because. I don't care how big you are, nor how quick you are, because you will realize that your arms are juuuuust too short to box. With. God!" He screams.

Honor hits as Dragon runs to the ring and gets into a fist fight with TriVolt. Madison Rio stands at ringside.

"I have just been informed that this will be a No DQ match, and if TriVolt wins, he becomes the no. 1 contender for Dragon's Intercontinental Championship!" Lillian announces before the bell rings.

Dragon instantly hits TriVolt with a super kick. Dragon starts punching him while he is down. Rio throws a chair in, but before Dragon can hit TriVolt with it, TriVolt rolls out of the ring. Dragon comes to the outside, but TriVolt rolls back in and watches Dragon. When Dragon gets on the apron, TriVolt slides under him and hits a dragon suplex to the outside floor.

He picks Dragon up and throws him into the barricade. TriVolt slides in and watches Dragon slowly get up. He looks back at the ropes opposite of Dragon then looks back and forth quickly. He then makes a crush sign with his hand and bounces off the ropes.

"It's now or never" TriVolt thinks. He grabs the top rope and slides between it and the middle rope and hits a front Dropkick. Dragon gets hit square in the face. TriVolt sits crisscross and watches Dragon with a smile.

"IM A WRESTLING GOD!" TriVolt screams. He throws Dragon in the ring and grabs the chair. TriVolt gets on the top rope with it and stands up. He takes a deep breath and does a Shooting Star Elbow. He tries for a pin, but Dragon kicks out at 2.9. TriVolt starts getting frustrated. He picks Dragon up for a Koji Clutch, but Dragon reverses into the Dragon Rush. Dragon goes for the pin, but TriVolt kicks out at 2.9. Dragon is just laying on TriVolt. All of a sudden, TriVolt locks in the Koji Clutch from the ground. Dragon struggles and pushes his legs off, but TriVolt turns it into the Disarmer. Dragon taps almost instantly.

"Here is your winner and new no. 1 contender, TriVolt!" Lillian Announces.

Once TriVolt gets backstage, he receives a text.

Bayley: "I'm in the car with Sasha and Becky!:)"

TriVolt groans. He changes and goes to the car to find them jamming out.

"What. The. Hell." He mutters.

He opens the door and gets in. He puts his hand out to Bayley and she hands him a rubber band. He struggles with his hair for a few seconds before getting it into a ponytail. "Where to?" He asks.

"Hey Trey? We- Well I more or less was wondering if you would like to go bowling before we left town?" Bayley asks.

TriVolt groans but nods his head. All the girls start celebrating.

At the bowling alley, 15 minutes in.

TriVolt is in the lead, followed by Sasha, Bayley, then Becky, in that order. TriVolt is about to roll his ball when Bayley tasers him.

"Shit!" He screams before it falls into the gutter. He glares at her for a second. He walks over to the table. "Hey Bayley come here"

She walks over to him.

"You're looking hot today." He says and Bayley slightly blushes "Let me cool you off" he says before pouring ice cold water on her with a big smile. She screams and then the four of them break out laughing.

Bayley then walks over to her soda and, while he isn't looking, pours it down TriVolt's shirt. The girls laugh when TriVolt screams. He's about to throw soda back at her when Sasha stops him.

"If we don't stop, we might get kicked out." Sasha says trying not to laugh.

A/N: Bayley wins? Anyways, I have decided to name TriVolt's Taunts so I won't have to say the whole thing every time. Gun-Fire: Forms hand like a gun and pretends to shoot.

Jolting Bend: Back bend on ropes like Shinsuke Nakamura.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hellooo! This chapter will consist of not only the April 11 show, but the April 14 show as well! Let's get on with the show!

April 11, 2016 Raw

Shatter Me hits as TriVolt walks out with his hood up. After a few thousand boos, he takes off his hood, revealing his pink hair. "The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 209lbs, TriVolt!" Lillian announces.

"TriVolt looks more serious then usual tonight." Cole comments.

"It's probably because fighting someone like Riouga is no small challenge." JBL replies.

He gets in the ring and does the Jolting Bend. He grabs the mic as his theme music ends. "Riouga. I don't care how big you are. You're arms are still to short to box with God." TriVolt says nonchalantly "Your fear methods won't work on m-"

Monster starts playing as scary images appear all over the LED Boards, as well as on the titantron. A 7'2 man and a 6'9 man walk out. "And his opponent, from your Deepest Fears, weighing 400lbs and standing at 7'2, accompanied by Kevin, he is one half of the Tag Team Champions, Riouga!" Lillian announces.

He gets in the ring slowly and looks down at the much smaller TriVolt. The bells rings and TriVolt tries a knee to the midsection, but Riouga catches it and throws him across the ring. TriVolt gets in the turnbuckle and Riouga does a body splash before throwing him out of it and to the other side of the ring.

TriVolt rolls out of the ring, but Riouga follows. The second Riouga is outside the ring, TriVolt slides back in. Riouga gets on the apron, but TriVolt hits him with an Enzuigiri. Riouga leans on the ropes, groggy. TriVolt notices the opportunity and goes for a springboard Hurricanrana.

Riouga catches him and slams him into the turnbuckle, PowerBomb style. TriVolt lays on the top rope as Riouga climbs the turnbuckle. He picks him up for a super fallaway slam and steps up to the top rope. TriVolt slides out and hits the top rope, making the turnbuckle go between Riouga's legs.

He lays Riouga facedown on the top rope. Riouga regains consciousness and starts grabbing the middle rope and bringing his head to it. TriVolt capitalizes by hitting the Strong Style Knee Strike on Riouga and Riouga falls down. TriVolt then applies the Double Muta. Kevin starts trying to encourage Riouga to fight, but Riouga can't take the pressure anymore after two minutes and passes out.

"Here's your winner by Knockout, TriVolt!" Lillian announces.

TriVolt walks to the back showing no emotion. Once he gets close to his car, he remembers he has to pick up a certain hugger. He goes to the women's locker room and knocks on the door.

Sasha opens it, sees it's TriVolt, and calls Bayley. Bayley comes sprinting out and hugs TriVolt, tackling him to the floor.

"Every Damn Time!" He screams with a hint of annoyance. He notices how tight her grip is and how calm she looks.

"Why does she become so peaceful around me" he thinks.

She looks up at him and blushes before letting go and helping him up. "Sorry" Bayley mutters, embarrassed.

TriVolt just nods.

April 14, 2016 Smackdown

Shatter Me is playing as TriVolt stands in the ring with orange hair. He looks across the ring at his opponent, Nick. The bell rings and TriVolt instantly hits a roundhouse kick. He locks in the Double Muta. Nick taps seconds later.

He sprints backstage. Bayley sees that something is wrong with him. "Are you okay Trey?" She asks, concerned.

"No" He mumbles.

"What's going on?" She asks, grabbing his arms gently.

"Just feeling lonely." He mumbles.

Bayley hugs TriVolt. "I'm sorry Trey" She says like she's about to cry. She feels something fall lightly on her head. She looks up to see tears falling off his face.

"There's more going on than what you're telling me Trey. I know you." Bayley says, about to break down in tears.

He nods as he cries. She just hugs him tighter. "I really care about you" Bayley whispers.

TriVolt slightly pulls away. "What?" He asks.

"I like you...a lot. You're so sweet. Remember the first time we traveled together? You gave up your pillow and blanket for me, someone you had just met. You slept for maybe 2 hours, while i had about 7 hours. You wanted someone who wouldn't be on TV to be in better shape then you." She whispers.

"No... You're lying. Everyone who says they do are just saying it to hurt me..." He says with his voice cracking. He runs away not caring if anyone judged him from crying. He could just beat them down if they did.

Bayley wasn't any better. She fell to her knees crying. She knew TriVolt had been used some much that he didn't know when someone actually cared. She didn't just like him, she loves him...

A/N: Talk about a turn of events. What could TriVolt be thinking about. I guess we will find out tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys and gals! Today we shall find out what is wrong with TriVolt, as well as dig deeper into his past! Also, incase you were wondering, the cover photo is TriVolt.

25 years ago

"We don't want him" a man said, kinda muted.

"He's ugly!" A woman comments, also muted.

23 years ago

"This kid is stupid!" A lady screams, muted.

20 years ago

"He will never succeed!" A man screams, muted.

15 years ago

"Freak!" A girl yells, angry.

"Useless!" A woman screams.

10 years ago

"Why don't you just die! You'd do us all a favor!" A boy screams.

"Kick him harder kids!" A teacher yells.

7 years ago

"You'll never make it as a wrestler!" A man screams.

1 year ago

"You are such a jobber! No one will ever like you!" A man says.

8 months ago

"You're pathetic kid!" A man screams.

"Friendless Loser!" A woman screams.

6 months ago

"Go kill yourself!" A man screams.

3 months ago

"I'm so sick and tired of you people booing me because I try being a good guy! So from now on, I'll be the Heel I should be." TriVolt says.

Present

TriVolt is sitting in his car, crying. His past was filled with hate towards him. Teachers, students, everyone bullied him. People would pretend to care about him just to hurt him. His parents didn't even want him.

The truth is, he cared about Bayley. He didn't mean to snap at her. He loves her. That's why he did what he did for her. He just couldn't believe someone actually cared about him. He always hated himself. He hated himself because everyone hated him.

It kills him to relive his past. He grabs his glock. He loads it and puts it to his forehead. He starts shaking. The door is then suddenly opened and the gun is knocked away. He feels a tight grip around him. He looks down and sees Bayley hugging him.

"Don't ever do that again! I don't wanna lose you!" Bayley screams with tears coming down her face.

"Why would it matter?" TriVolt mutters.

"SHUT UP TREY!" She screams "I don't care how other people treated you! I'm not other people! I honestly care about you! Please just don't die!"

He becomes silent. His tears soak his face. He holds her close. TriVolt is not the type of person that shows emotion, so Bayley can tell that he genuinely cares. "Okay..." He whispers.

1:00 a.m.

TriVolt and Bayley are in the car. TriVolt has his hair in a ponytail, as usual. "Wanna play 20 questions?" Bayley asks nervously.

He simply nods.

"Favorite sport?" She asks.

"Wrestling" he replies "Favorite nickname?"

"Doctor of Huganomics!" She replies energetically "Speak any languages?"

"I'm pretty sure I can speak English" he says sarcastically, and is rewarded with a giggle and a playful punch "I also speak fluent Japanese and French. Favorite word?"

"HUGS" she screams "What about you?"

"Jackass" he says with a big smile, and is once again rewarded with a playful punch. "Favorite TV genre?"

"Anime!" She yells, TriVolt looks at her like she is a lunatic "Favorite Person?"

"Either me or you" he replies casually "Favorite Movie?"

"I don't know" she says with a thinking face "Favorite song?"

"Either L'Horloge Tourne, Papaoutai, or Crown of Thorns." He replies casually. "Can we stop for the night?"

She nods with a smile. A few minutes later, he finds a hotel. They walk in together. Bayley is amazed by how thorough TriVolt is on getting their room. He's asking questions like 'Is there any chance of someone spying on us?' or 'Is there some hot water so the Lady can have a nice bath?'. He's asking questions to make sure she will be okay. He does not care about the price, nor the amount of beds. If anything, he can sleep on the floor.

They walk out temporarily. "Est-ce un bon hôtel pour vous?" He says not realizing how he said it. She looks at him strangely. "Oh sorry! Is this hotel good enough for you?" He asks with concern. She nods excitedly.

They go in to pay for the room. It's a real nice room (usually for celebrities) so it is $1,000 per night. Bayley cringes at the price, but watches as TriVolt pulls out $1,000 emotionlessly and hands it over.

They get their key and go to the room. Their is one bed so TriVolt gives it to Bayley. She takes a 40 minute long bath and then comes out and lays on the bed. TriVolt is laying on the floor.

"You can come up here if you want" she says casually.

He sits up and looks at her like she is crazy. She puts her hand out and helps TriVolt get up off the floor and on the bed. He lays next to her. "May I see your hands?" She asks.

She takes his hands once he puts them in front of her, and puts them around her stomach. He blushes a lot. She rolls over and faces him. "It's okay. It's a lot like hugging, only...cuddling." She says normally at first, but it gets quieter slowly.

They both start to lean in closer, like they are about to kiss. Their lips are about to touch when TriVolt's phone rings. He looks over while Bayley frowns and secretly curses the day phones were made.

"Hello?" He asks. "Hey Allen what's up?"

Allen, a.k.a. AJ Styles. Allen has been nice to TriVolt since they met, and is there for TriVolt.

"Listen man. Whatever happens, do not come to the next show." He replies cautiously.

"Why?" TriVolt asks.

"Kris. He is on a damn rampage. He has already thrown a few backstage workers, plus Trips." Allen replies.

"K talk to you later" TriVolt says before hanging up.

He looks in the kitchen where he sees Bayley just standing there, looking down. He tells her what's up with Kris then asks what's wrong.

"Nothing..." She whispers.

"Suuuuure" he responds. He grabs her chin softly, she looks up at him, then he kisses her. A few seconds later they stop. "But I don't believe you." He says with a smile.

She can't help but laugh. They both lay down and cuddle before falling asleep.

A/N: FINALLY! The relationship can begin. But who is Kris? And why is he mad? Find out next time on The Submission Master!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday or the day before, but here's one. Hope you enjoy.

April 18, 2016 Raw

TriVolt and Bayley get out of the car. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bayley asks.

"Yes hun" he replies. They have a quick hug before heading to their own locker rooms. TriVolt enters the men's locker room to find all the guys bruised.

"What are you doing here?!" AJ Styles asks.

"Really missed you honey bun" he replies with a double dose of sarcasm "Where's Trips?"

AJ points him to Triple H arguing with Kris. Kris is a small man with tattoos. He is expected to be weak, only being 6'2 and having a very small build, but he has unexpected strength and speed.

"Hey Dipshits!" TriVolt says as he walks over.

"Idiot" Kris replies. TriVolt glares at him.

"Gimmick infringe much?" TriVolt thinks.

"Trey. Keep calm." AJ says as he walks over.

"Yea Orphan Boy" Kris starts "tuck your tail between your legs and go home. Oh wait." He says with a smile.

TriVolt whips his face before punching Kris square in the nose. Triple H and AJ Styles get in between them to stop them from killing each other. "Save it for the ring!" Triple H screams.

30 minutes later

Walk Away is playing as Kris stands in the ring. Shatter Me plays as TriVolt storms to the ring with rainbow hair. The second he is in the ring, he gets belly-to-belly suplexed. Kris pulls him up into a german suplex. Then again in a tiger suplex, dragon suplex, and reverse suplex, in that order. He laughs as he kicks TriVolt's head.

He picks TriVolt up and does a belly-to-belly, but TriVolt lands on his feet. He tries to super kick Kris, but Kris catches his leg and performs a capture suplex. He smiles as he throws his hands up.

When TriVolt gets up, Kris goes for the Number 13. TriVolt ducks and hits a spinning enzuigiri. TriVolt gives out a big scream and the crowd cheers in response.

"Ooohhhh I hate all of youuu." TriVolt mumbles.

He waits for Kris to get on his feet before going for a hurricanrana. Kris catches him and swings him headfirst into the turnbuckle. TriVolt rolls out of the ring, groaning.

Kris goes to the outside, but TriVolt rolls into the ring. Kris starts getting angry, but gets on the apron anyway. TriVolt slides under Kris's feet to the outside and hits a dragon suplex off the apron to the outside.

TriVolt gets in the center of the ring and starts watching Kris. As Kris starts getting up, TriVolt looks back and forth at the ropes. He makes a crush sign before running to the opposite ropes and bouncing off them. He goes for his middle rope front dropkick, but Kris hits the Number 13. TriVolt falls back into the ring.

Kris gets in the ring and pulls TriVolt to his feet by his hair. He hits The Broken Mirror. He goes for the pin, but TriVolt kicks out at 2. Kris is seething mad. He picks TriVolt up, but TriVolt hits a spinning roundhouse kick.

TriVolt climbs the turnbuckle. He stands on the top rope looking at Kris. He jumps off and performs a 630° splash perfectly. TriVolt gets in the corner and does the Jolting Bend. As Kris gets on one knee, TriVolt runs at him and hits The Strong Style Knee Strike.

He goes for the cover, but Kris kicks out at 2. TriVolt goes for The Double Muta, but Kris keeps his legs separate. Kris gets up and hits a Knock on Wood outta nowhere.

Kris goes for the pin, but TriVolt barely kicks out. Kris picks him up and puts him on the top rope. He climbs up too and sets up for a superplex, but TriVolt starts hitting random elbows. He almost knocks Kris off with a big knee strike, but Kris holds on.

TriVolt picks him up and hits a Super Voltage off the top rope. That gets TriVolt the victory. Shatter Me plays as TriVolt gets a mic.

"I have done what only two other people have done before me. I have beaten Mr. Bad Luck Himself, Kris!" He says with a smug look "I did it because I am the best wrestler, no no no, I am the best athlete in the world. I am the greatest HUMAN who has ever lived. I am The Submission Master, TriVolt."

A/N: The next chapter will be for after the show!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This will be right after the match between Kris and TriVolt.

Backstage

TriVolt wipes his hair out of his face as Renee Young walks up to him. "TriVolt. How does it feel to be the one of the three people to beat Kris?" She asks.

"Well Renee. It feels great. It feels great because I proved that I am the best wrestler ever. I can out wrestle Kris, The WWE World Heavyweight Champion Stroke, David, Mr. Fruity Pebbles, you name it." He replies with a smug look "and Dragon, buddy boy, you and your Intercontinental Title are next on my list."

Renee nods before leaving. TriVolt finds Bayley talking to AJ. "Hey. You doing okay?" They both ask.

TriVolt nods before rubbing his neck. "Those Number 13's hurt!" He hisses.

"Well do you mind if I travel with you and Bayley? Luke and Karl are always messing around." AJ asks.

"I don't know. You have to ask Bayley." TriVolt replies.

"YESSSS!" Bayley screams "Trey needs friends!"

AJ and TriVolt stare at her like she has gone mad. After a few seconds of staring, they hit the road.

1:30 A.M.

TriVolt is driving as usual, Bayley is passed out in the backseat, and AJ is in the passenger seat going through TriVolt's music.

"PICK ONE!" TriVolt screams.

AJ throws his hands up. "Okay okay." He mutters. He puts in a random CD. Crown Of Thorns plays.

All of a sudden, TriVolt starts singing in an amazing voice, full of emotion. "I will walk through hell in these words. I've fell straight into your arms. With this crown of thorns. With my crown of thorns!"

"That was beautiful!" Bayley says, scaring both men.

"Thanks..." TriVolt mutters, slightly blushing (which is something that TriVolt rarely does).

2:30 A.M.

Bayley is once again asleep as AJ and TriVolt share war stories. "I remember back in Japan when the announcers would call Voltage 'Den'atsu' and would call The Double Muta 'Daburu Muta'." TriVolt says.

"I remember being the leader of Bullet Club!" AJ replies with a chuckle.

The two men break out laughing. "I remember when I first turned heel." TriVolt responds.

"I sure hope so! It was only a few months ago!" AJ comments.

TriVolt looks back at the sleeping Bayley when they stop at a red light. He smiles.

"You really like her." AJ says.

TriVolt nods. "I usually just hate everyone." TriVolt says as AJ mocks being hurt. "Shut Up Jones" TriVolt responds with a finger pointing at AJ.

AJ reaches into the floor and grabs a bag of Doritos. He offers one to TriVolt but he shakes his head.

"I don't eat much" TriVolt mutters.

"We should stop for the night" AJ says, slightly concerned for TriVolt.

TriVolt finds an empty parking lot and parks. "Pass me my glock." He murmurs.

AJ complies while looking at him strangely. "You okay?" He asks.

"Yea.." TriVolt mutters before going to sleep.

A/N: So TriVolt is finally getting some sleep! What will happen in the next chapter? Also, I will be making a short story for TriVolt and you guys and gals will be able to decide what it is about. All you have to do is take the poll on my profile and decide.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has taken my poll! Vote while you still can! It closes next Thursday!

April 21, 2016 5 hours before Smackdown

Bayley and TriVolt are in their hotel room. Bayley is watching videos on YouTube and TriVolt was watching Death Note.

"Hey TriVolt?" She asks.

"Yolo" he replies.

"You know the channel WhatCulture wrestling? Well they posted a video about you." She says, slightly confused about something.

"Oh no" he replies blandly. She lightly slaps him in the arm.

"It's 10 things you didn't know about TriVolt." She explains "And Adam said you could do odd things. Is that true?"

"Yep" he responds.

"Can you show me?"

TriVolt groans before getting up and pulling out his wallet. Bayley looks at him odd. "Before I perform any tricks, you must promise me you will not attempt any of them because they can kill me if I mess up." He sternly says.

She nods excitedly. He pulls out ten pennies. "Trick number one!" He exclaims. He leans his head back and places the ten pennies on his forehead and balances them.

He takes a deep breath and throws them down, catching them perfectly on his tongue. Bayley holds her breath.

"Number 2!" He exclaims once he puts the pennies away. He pulls out a knife. He bends his head back and puts it down his throat until only the handle is visible.

He does a backflip with it in his mouth. If he bends his head in any way, it will kill him. He walks over to Bayley and bends down.

She grabs the handle and holds it. TriVolt starts turning in a circle until the knife comes out.

"Oh my god!" She exclaims, shocked.

TriVolt just shrugs.

4 hours and 30 minutes later

TriVolt is in the locker room with AJ Styles. "So you are fighting Dragon tonight?"

TriVolt nods.

"Hey are you doing okay?" AJ asks.

TriVolt nods.

AJ nods cautiously.

1 hour later

Honor is playing as Madison Rio and Dragon are in the ring. Shatter Me begins as a Black Haired TriVolt walks out with his hood up.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! And it is a No Disqualification match! Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 223lbs, accompanied by Madison Rio, The Intercontinental Champion, Dragon!" Lillian announces as TriVolt gets on the apron, now with his hood off.

"And his opponent! From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 209lbs, TriVolt!" Lillian announces.

The bells rings as Dragon tries for a collar-and-elbow tie up, but TriVolt hits him in the midsection with his knee. TriVolt snaps and starts hitting his midsection with several knee strikes.

TriVolt bounces off the ropes and goes for a SuperKick, but Dragon ducks and hits a Pelé Kick. Dragon then performs a standing Moonsault. Dragon bounces off the ropes and hits a standing 450° splash.

Dragon goes outside of the ring and grabs a chair. TriVolt does not notice this and goes for a suicide dive and gets hit square in the head. Dragon stands on the barricade as the fans cheer.

He goes for a Phoenix Splash, but TriVolt moves.

"I'm better than you!" TriVolt screams. He gets on the barricade and performs a perfect 630° Splash. He gets back in the ring and watches Dragon stand up.

TriVolt makes a crush sign before running and grabbing the top rope and diving through the middle and top rope with a front dropkick. He stands up and grabs the chair.

When Dragon gets up, he tries hitting him with it. However, Dragon reverses and hits the Dragon Rage. He throws TriVolt into the ring and gets on the apron. Once he is on the apron, TriVolt musters the strength to roll out of the ring and hit a dragon suplex to the outside.

He throws Dragon into the ring and locks in a Calf Killer. Before Dragon can break it, TriVolt brings his leg up and locks in a Calf Killer/Koji Clutch Combo. Dragon tries to fight, but he passes out.

The bell rings before TriVolt storms to the back.

Backstage

Bayley and AJ Styles are watching what just happened. They hear TriVolt screaming, so they follow the sound. They find TriVolt screaming at Vince McMahon.

"You know why I have been pissed, asshole!" He screams.

"Trey just calm down" Vince says cautiously.

"No! You are telling me to lose to Dragon at PayBack so he won't take his break to go on his Honeymoon with Madison! I will not lose because I was told to! It's all real out there!" He screams before walking off, not even noticing Bayley and AJ.

A/N: So we now know what's been up with TriVolt, but will he compromise with Vince? Find out next time and remember to vote!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Today's chapter will be short and will be a flashback on why Dragon and TriVolt hate each other. Btw Strong Style Wrestling is a fictional company.

2013 Strong Style Wrestling

TriVolt is in Tom Rylee's (The Boss) office. He looks really different. He has white hair with one side buzzed. This is before he turned heel.

"Did you need me Tommy?" TriVolt asks. Dragon walks in.

"Yo?" Dragon says.

"I would like you two to team up." He replies.

"Yes! This is an honor!" TriVolt exclaims cheerfully while Dragon groans.

Later that night

Dragon and TriVolt walk out to the ring with the crowd cheering, but they are chanting Dragon. They have a quick match against some local talent. The most noticeable thing about the match is whenever TriVolt is in the ring, the crowd loses interest.

Backstage

Dragon and Rio are about to leave when they see TriVolt needing a ride. He smiles at them. Dragon scowls before driving off.

1 year later

"Hey Tom! I just got signed to Ring Of Honor so I wanted to say goodbye!" Dragon exclaims.

They hug as TriVolt walks in. "Hey bro? Could you try getting me signed to Ring Of Honor?"

"First off, I'm not your bro. Second, no. Ring Of Honor is for talented wrestlers. You are nothing without me, and I never wanted to team with you! You're useless and I will always be better then you!" Dragon hisses.

TriVolt walks out of the office and goes home. When he gets there and sits on his bed, he breaks down crying.

"One day..." He stutters between tears "...I will be better then you..."

A/N: Remember to vote!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello Guys and Gals! This chapter will consist of both Smackdown and Raw, and next chapter will be Payback.

April 25, 2016 Raw

Shatter Me plays as TriVolt lays on the top rope. He asks for a mic. "Hello idiots! It is me, the best wrestler ever!" He exclaims "And last Thursday, I proved it by beating Dragon. You see, there are only two types of people in this world" he says while holding up two fingers "There are the Dogs or there are the Wolves. Dogs are cool, you know they listen and do whatever you want them to and they will blindly follow anyone with a steak. But Wolves" he holds up a finger "Wolves do what they want. Wolves do what's best for themselves and their pack. Wolves are not followers. I am a wolf and Dragon, you are a dog. In fact, the type of dog you are is Bitch!"

Honor plays as Dragon and Madison Rio storm to the ring. Dragon gets a mic.

"How dare you come out here and insult me! Insult these people! No wonder why they hate you!" He screams.

"No they hate me because I am the truth. You are all living in a web of lies." He says before changing his voice to a little kids voice "Good guys always win in the end. Bad guys always lose in the end." He talks regular "No that's not how it works anymore! These people support you when all you are is a narcissistic punk who always has to be the best."

Skeletons plays as JJ Havoc walks to the ring. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta bury a career." TriVolt says with a smile.

Dragon leaves the ring as the bell rings. TriVolt instantly pushes Havoc into the turnbuckle and starts kneeing him in the head. "This is your hero?" He screams. He then roundhouse kicks Havoc to the outside. He stands by the ropes until Havoc stands up. TriVolt then performs a springboard 630° splash.

TriVolt throws Havoc into the ring. He does the Jolting Bend before hitting the Strong Style Knee Strike. That gets him the win. He glares at Dragon before heading backstage.

Backstage

TriVolt leaves the locker room before he is tackled. "OW BAYLEY!" He screams before looking over. However, it is not Bayley. The person then picks him up and throws him into a wall.

TriVolt notices a camera watching. "Dammit Vince!" He thinks before being PowerBombed onto the floor "you sent Levee.." TriVolt than passes out.

He awakes to find Bayley staring at him concerned. "Trey are you okay?!" She asks.

"Je suis très bien!" He replies sarcastically "I'm just Fine!"

She hugs him tight.

April 28, 2016 Smackdown

TriVolt stands in the ring and is looking at his opponent. The 6'7, 267lbs, Abe Levee. One of the most dangerous men. The bell rings as TriVolt tries going for a knee strike, only for it to be caught with one hand.

Levee then hits a capture suplex. He starts beating down on TriVolt. After only three hits, TriVolt has a busted lip. He picks TriVolt up and hits him with a Knockout Punch. TriVolt kicks out at 2.9.

He then waits for TriVolt to stand up before spearing him. He picks him up and puts him on the turnbuckle. Levee then performs a super Blue Thunder Bomb. Again, TriVolt barely kicks out.

Levee picks the ref up and throws him to the outside. Someone with a hooded jacket then jumps the barricade and does a ChokeSlam to Levee and grabs a chair for TriVolt.

TriVolt puts it around Levee's head and does a Strong Style Knee Strike and goes for the pin. The Mysterious Guy (TMG) gets the ref into the ring and TriVolt wins by pin fall. TMG and TriVolt walk to the back, while everyone wonders what just happened.

A/N: Who could TMG be? Put your guesses in the comments and remember to vote on my poll!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello Guys and Gals! Time for Payback! Also, Strong Style Wrestling has its own story where you can register your OCs!

May 1, 2016 PayBack

TriVolt is talking to TMG when Renee Young walks up.

"TriVolt, on Thursday Night Smackdown, we saw you barely beat Abe Levee" she says before TriVolt glares at her "thanks to this man. The WWE Universe is all wondering who is he?"

TriVolt lets out a laugh. "It doesn't matter who he is, all that matters is that we dominate and that is exactly what we are planning on doing." He replies before him and TMG walk away.

Later that night

Shatter Me plays as TriVolt and TMG walks out. "The following is a No Disqualification Match scheduled for one fall, and it is for The Intercontinental Championship!Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 209lbs, accompanied to the ring by..." Lillian announces before realizing she doesn't know who is with him "TriVolt!"

The two get in the ring and TriVolt does the Jolting Bend. Honor begins as Dragon and Madison Rio walk out.

1 hour earlier

"Please I'm begging Trey! I do not want Dragon leaving just yet!" Vince whines.

"Fine. But, I absolutely refuse to job out." TriVolt agrees.

Present

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 223lbs, accompanied by Madison Rio, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Dragon!" Lillian announces as Dragon and Madison kiss. Dragon then runs and jumps onto the steps.

He jumps from there to the barricade and stands on it. Everyone cheers. Dragon jumps down and slides into the ring. He holds up his title in front of TriVolt.

He hands off the title to the ref as the bell rings. They just stare at each other. A few seconds later, they start throwing fists.

"They're teeing off!" Cole screams.

Dragon throws TriVolt to the outside and tries for a suicide dive, but TriVolt hits and Enzuigiri as Dragon passes through the ropes. TMG walks over and throws Dragon into the steps.

He holds Dragon there as TriVolt hits a Strong Style Knee Strike against the steps. TriVolt laughs in Dragon's face. TMG gets out two chairs. He hands one to TriVolt.

They pick up Dragon and go for a standing Con-chair-to, but Dragon ducks and TriVolt hits TMG. Dragon then hits a Pelé on TriVolt. He throws TriVolt into the barricade. Dragon climbs the turnbuckle and watches TriVolt.

When TriVolt stands up, Dragon does a Cannonball Senton, taking them both through the barricade. A minute later they both get up. TMG gets up too and brings a chair with.

He is staring right at TriVolt with anger. TriVolt notices this and starts backing up. TMG passes Dragon and is about to hit TriVolt, when he turns around and takes out Dragon. TriVolt laughs and high fives TMG.

TriVolt gets a mic and sits crisscross. "You see we always get along. We are NOT fake, unlike you Dragon." He exclaims.

He takes the mic and starts hitting Dragon with it. "Pick him up!" TriVolt screams as TMG picks Dragon up and leans him against the post.

TriVolt goes for the Strong Style Knee Strike into the post, but Dragon moves. Dragon does an Enzuigiri to TMG while TriVolt tries getting his leg free. Dragon grabs the chair.

He leans it back and hits TriVolt against the post with it. He gets a table and sets it up in the ring. Dragon throws TriVolt in the ring and on the top rope. Dragon performs a super Falcon Arrow through the table.

"This is the end.." TriVolt thinks.

"1!"

"2!"

TriVolt reverses into the Double Muta and makes Dragon tap. "Here's your winner, and Newwww Intercontinental Champion, TriVolt!" Lillian announces as TMG carries TriVolt on his shoulders to the back.

Backstage

Bayley and AJ Styles join TriVolt and TMG in celebration, until Vince walks up, furious.

"You were supposed to lose!" Vince screams.

"Yea about that.." TriVolt starts with a smile "I'm bad at following directions"

"That's it! Youuuurrrrrr Fiiiiir-" Vince starts before remembering that TriVolt has the Intercontinental Championship.

"What?" TriVolt asks with a smile.

Vince is silent. TriVolt pulls the title out and puts it in Vince's face. "That's right Bitch." He says with a smile "You can't fire me."

A/N: What did you guys think? Tell me in the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys and gals! Sorry I have been busy lately, but here's a chapter.

May 2, 2016 Raw

TriVolt is sitting in his car with Bayley and the Intercontinental championship. He has a big smile. They exit the car and have a quick kiss before heading to the locker rooms.

TriVolt walks into the men's locker room and exclaims "Royal Asshole Coming through!"

Chris Jericho gets in his way. "Listen here kid. I don't care who you are or how good you are. You are not better than the rest of us."

TMG comes out of nowhere and spears Jericho into a bunch of lockers. Jericho is about to pass out when TriVolt leans down smiling and says "I'm the best in the world".

Later that night

Knife and TriVolt are in the ring. The bell rings and TriVolt falls and holds his ankle. The ref walks over to him and TMG hits Knife with a chair.

TriVolt runs over and makes it look like he took out Knife instead of TMG. TriVolt starts kneeing Knife as hard as he can. "YOU CANNOT HURT ME!" He screams before laughing.

TriVolt then hits the Strong Style Knee Strike and gets the win.

A/N: sorry for the short chappie. Anyone else notice that TriVolt is slowly getting more egotistical?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Before I start this chapter, Foxdre is not my character. He is owned by foxxer1999. He has a story about his OC called Before Foxdre and I would recommend it to anyone. It is a great story and if you have time, I would check it out. But, without further ado, lets start the show.

May 5, 2016 Smackdown

TriVolt is standing out in the ring with TMG. TriVolt rubs his Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder. He has a big smile before grabbing a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please. Would you turn your attention to me? I am the greatest wrestler ever. I have defeated all kinds of wrestlers. From unbeatable monsters like Kris, to plain out Monsters like Riouga, to jackasses like Dragon. There is no one left to beat. So I have decided to do an 'open challenge'" TriVolt announces with air quotations.

All of a sudden, Renegade By Daughtry plays. TriVolt stares at the entrance way confused. After a few seconds, Foxdre walks out.

"What the hell! That's Foxdre! One of the top wrestlers in the world!" King screams.

He storms into the ring just as TriVolt rolls out, TMG remaining put. TriVolt calls for the bell to be rung.

After the bell rings, TMG tries to throw Fox, but Fox reverses into a hurricanrana. Fox waits for TMG to get up and hits a springboard Pelé Kick. TMG gets up slowly and catches a running Fox with a monstrous big boot.

He throws Fox into the turnbuckle and hits a Stinger Splash. TMG then bounces off the opposite turnbuckle and goes for another, but Fox lures him into his trap and hits the Fox Hole for the win.

TriVolt stares at Fox confused. Thinking about how someone as small as Fox could defeat someone as big as Hill. "He is just like... No there is no way." TriVolt thinks.

TriVolt runs to the stage with his title and a weak TMG. Fox and TriVolt's stares end the show.

A/N: Who could Hill be? And who was TriVolt freaking out about? We will find out next time (hopefully!). Remember to check out Before Foxdre!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! Today TMG's identity will finally be revealed!

May 9, 2016 Raw

TriVolt is sitting in the ring with Rainbow Colored Hair. He has his Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder and TMG is standing behind him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Idiots and Assholes!" He exclaims and gets boos in response. He feigns being hurt. "Are you booing little ole me? Okay. Aw well. I do not care. Foxdre. I remember you. We fought in SSW all the time. You are just like!" He takes a deep breath "But anyways, all of you have been wondering: who is this beast of a man, TMG? Well I'm tired of walking around with a hooded pet. So I guess I'll tell you. His name is-" He exclaims.

Mama plays. Samuel and Charlie, the NXT Tag Team Champions, walk out. These are very creepy men. Samuel gets a mic.

"Hello norms!" Samuel looks at a now standing TriVolt "Hi Asshole!"

"Gimmick Infringe much?" TriVolt responds.

"Nah, I'm just here to warn you." Samuel replies and TriVolt feigns fascination.

"You're here to warn me? Well, I better listen. I don't wanna get hurt or anything" TriVolt says sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Samuel snaps at TriVolt "remember when you injured Dragon? Broke his ribs?"

"Yes! Best day ever!" TriVolt exclaims happily.

"Two words. Butterfly Effect. You injured his ribs. Something will happen to you. You will be gone for a long time. It's fate. It's beautiful. Kinda like the monsters in your head. You see I wanna give you a lesson. You are the big dog right? You're a 'monster', right?" Samuel says with air quotas as TriVolt nods. "Well thats the difference between you and me. There are people who act like monsters" Samuel points at TriVolt "and monsters who act like people." He points at himself. "And guess what? You are not the best in the world. You come out here and whine to these normal people. I'm not a normal person. You whine to me and Charlie will knock you out for me. Actually, Charlie could you do that?" Samuel says before getting out of the ring.

Charlie slowly approaches TriVolt. TMG stands up to Charlie. Both are 6'9. TMG rips off his hood and shocks everyone but TriVolt.

"OH MY GOD! ITS DOC HILLMAN!" Byron screams, shocked.

"Doc Hillman was TriVolt's Bodyguard before he got to WWE!" JBL exclaims.

Charlie puts Doc in the Death Hug, but Doc surprisingly breaks out with ease and plants Charlie with The ChokeSlam. The show ends with Doc and TriVolt bumping fists.

A/N: So bad news time. There will only be three more chapters after this one. But! I will be making a sequel!


	16. The Butterfly Effect, Part 1

A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! As you may have noticed, this chapter is called 'The Butterfly Effect, Part 1'. This will be the beginning of a three part story finale.

May 9, 2016 After the Show

Bayley, Allen, and TriVolt are in the car. They are on their way to the next location. It is already 2:00 am. Bayley is asleep in the back.

"Please just let me drive!" Allen exclaims.

"Ugh!" TriVolt groans.

"Please!" Allen screams.

"UGH!" TriVolt groans loudly.

"LET HIM DRIVE TREY ETHAN IRVING!" Bayley screams from the back seat, absolutely scaring both men. They trade spots without a word.

After they are sure she is asleep, they calm down. "Ethan?" Allen asks.

"Shut up." TriVolt replies.

"You okay?" Allen questions.

"She scares me at times." TriVolt mutters.

TriVolt turns around to check on her. She looks peaceful. TriVolt gets a big smile on his face.

"Hallelujah! TriVolt has a heart! Thank the lord!" Allen exclaims.

"I don't believe in God." TriVolt responds.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Why's that?"

"I just don't see the use."

TriVolt pulls out his CD case and pulls out a CD titled "Love and Sorrow". He puts it in.

The first song is in French. TriVolt mutters every word perfectly until "Où te? Papa, où te? Où te? Papa, où te? Où te? Papa, où te? Où te? Où te? Où Papa, où te?" TriVolt sings beautifully.

All of a sudden, he feels arms wrap around him. He looks back to see Bayley hugging him. "You talk in your sleep. So I looked up what you were saying. If I'm correct, it loosely translates into 'where are you dad where are you?'. Am I correct?" She asks.

TriVolt simply nods. She leans over and kisses his cheek. TriVolt is more red than a tomato.

"Hey Lee?" He asks.

"Yes?" Bayley responds.

"What do you think about what Samuel said?" TriVolt asks.

"It worries me. Samuel is very intelligent. The butterfly effect. Just be careful Trey" Bayley responds.

An hour later

Bayley is again passed out. Allen and TriVolt are now just talking about random stuff.

"Do you know what I hate? When I go on wrestling sites and they spell my name 'Trivolt'! The V is capitalized. It's so annoying!" TriVolt rants.

"I feel ya!" Allen replies.

Suddenly, the CD plays a song that freezes up TriVolt. It's 'Lost It All' By Black Veil Brides.

TriVolt just starts to think about his next match. He will be fighting Tank Gibbs. He also has to fight Foxdre at Extreme Rules for his Intercontinental Championship.

May 12, 2016 Smackdown

TriVolt stands in the ring alone. "Dammit Doc! Had to get injured!" He thinks.

Dare To Fly by All Good Things plays. Tank Gibbs walks out. "And his opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 205lbs, Tank Gibbs!" Eden announces.

He gets in the ring and stares at TriVolt before grabbing a mic.

"TriVolt, as much as I want that title" he points at the Title around TriVolt's waist. "that will be for my very close friend, Foxdre. However, I can and will end your undefeated streak. Because! I will take my boot and shove it down your troat. One, two, tree! Ding ding ding!" Tank says with his accent very evident.

"You see, it's funny that you think that, just cause you have the fans on your side, that you're stronger than me. Well, you're going to learn that no matter how long your arms are, they are still _just_ too short to box with god!" TriVolt points at himself.

The bell rings as Tank tries locking up, but TriVolt knees him in the stomach. He tries throwing Tank into the turnbuckle, but Gibbs just backflips off the top and looks at TriVolt.

TriVolt does the gun-fire taunt, but Tank pretends to dodge it Matrix style. Tank then flips off TriVolt. TriVolt returns the favor.

They start punching each other until Tank pushes TriVolt away and hits a Checkmate from outta nowhere. He gets a two count.

TriVolt slowly gets up and catches Tank with the Strong Style knee strike, but falls more than usual, like something is wrong with his left knee.

He goes for the pin, but Tank kicks out at one. TriVolt snaps. He starts kneeing and punching Tank like crazy.

He picks him up and puts Tank in the Black Widow. Tank reverses into a piledriver. TriVolt rolls under the rope to the apron. He goes for a springboard knee, but Tank reverses into a high angle Bloody Sunday.

TriVolt kicks out at the last possible second. TriVolt starts getting mad. Tank goes for a frankensteiner, but TriVolt reverses into a Billy's Curse.

Tank is almost out when TriVolt wraps his legs around Tanks right ankle and sits crisscross. He could easily break Tank's ankle but Tank taps.

After the match, James comes out.

"TriVolt. At Extreme Rules, you will fight Foxdre... And Tank Gibbs." James says before leaving TriVolt speechless.

A/N: Only two more chapters!


	17. The Butterfly Effect, Part 2

A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! Hope you enjoy The Butterfly Effect, Part 2!

3 days before Extreme Rules

Bayley is watching TV when she hears a scream from the bathroom of their hotel room. Allen was on his phone and he looks at her strangely.

She runs to the bathroom, opens the door, and finds TriVolt doing a handstand in only sweat pants on the toilet lid. He looks terrified.

"Are you okay?" Bayley screams.

"I saw a spider!" TriVolt replies. He then balances on one hand and points his other one at his towel.

Bayley lifts it to find a tiny spider. "Really?" Bayley responds with an annoyed face.

"KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" TriVolt screams, still doing a handstand.

Bayley gets toilet paper and carries the spider outside. She comes back in to find TriVolt searching through the bathroom.

"You jump off of titantron's! You do 630° splashes off of ladders! AND YOU ARE SCARED OF A BABY SPIDER!" Bayley screams.

"It is creepy." TriVolt responds. She slaps him in the back of the head, bringing a smile to his face.

"Don't tell anyone!" TriVolt exclaims.

"I don't think anyone would believe me." She mutters.

Over the past few weeks, TriVolt has been training. He also found out what went wrong in his match.

"I buckled my knee when I was doing the Strong Style Knee Strike." He tells Bayley and Allen.

Bayley pulls TriVolt into the bathroom, away from Allen. "Listen, I have a surprise for you. We are going there soon." Bayley says, excited.

"I don't like surprises!" TriVolt responds with an obviously fake smile.

"You'll like this one!"

20 minutes later

Bayley and TriVolt have just arrived at a beach. "Yay no more pale skin!" TriVolt exclaims. Bayley pulls him back and points at a couple that look around 30-35.

"Go talk to them. Tell them who you are." She says. TriVolt starts walking, but she pulls him back into a kiss. "Real name." She adds with a smile.

TriVolt walks up to them. "Hi... My name is Trey... Irving.." TriVolt says, being awkward.

The man stands up. "I'm Tony. This is my wife Jane, but you can call us Mom and Dad." He says.

TriVolt looks at them strangely. "Ummm. What?" TriVolt responds.

"I'm Tony Irving. This is Jane Irving." He repeats.

"Oh let me guess. You want money?" TriVolt hisses.

"No. We just wanna say we are proud of you. We were young when we gave you up. We were only 20. We love you so much Trey. We now live in Paris. We are both French, which makes you French." Jane explains.

"Looks like you have to learn French!" Tony chuckles.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire" TriVolt starts "No need".

"Your girlfriend found us. She is mighty pretty!" Jane says with a big smile.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that." TriVolt says with a smile.

"Well we gotta catch our flight back home, but we will be watching your match at Extreme Rules! We are wrestling fans ourselves!" Tony says before they all hug for a good minute.

20 minutes later

TriVolt and Bayley are back at the hotel. "I have a good feeling about my match!" He exclaims.

A/N: Next chapter is the last! Should be up tomorrow!


	18. The Butterfly Effect, Part 3

A/N: The Final Chapter Guys and Gals! The sequel will be called 'Striking Down The Butterfly'! Hope you enjoy!

Extreme Rules 2016

Renegade by Daughtry plays as Foxdre comes running out like Bayley. "The following is for the Intercontinental Championship, and it is an extreme rules triple threat match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the challengers. First, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing 190lbs, Foxdre!" Lillian announces.

TriVolt is standing in the back with Bayley. He has on his black, hooded, sleeveless, denim jacket he wears every night. His hair is green.

Dare to Fly plays as Tank Gibbs runs out. He throws his hands up. "And his opponents, first, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 205lbs, Tank Gibbs!" Lillian announces.

He gets in the ring and embraces Fox slightly. They shake hands and wish each other luck.

TriVolt throws his hood up as Shatter Me begins. He walks out with a spotlight on him. The Intercontinental Championship is around his waist. "And their opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 209lbs, The Intercontinental Champion, TriVolt!" Lillian announces before leaving the ring.

"This can only be described as a dream match!" King exclaims.

TriVolt walks to the ring slowly. Once he gets on the apron, he takes off his hood. He gets in the ring and does the Jolting Bend. He takes off his jacket and looks at his competition.

The bell rings as they stare each other down. Tank then hits a Checkmate on TriVolt, sending him to the outside. Him and Fox then shake hands and lock up.

Fox gets the advantage and locks in a cross arm-breaker. Tank rolls him further and gets a one count. Tank picks up Fox, still pulling Tank's arm, and goes for a PowerBomb, but Fox reverses into a Victory Roll.

Tank rolls through and goes for a dropkick, but Fox rolls to the side. Fox goes for a springboard Pelé Kick, but Tank dodges. They lock up again, but TriVolt takes them out with a springboard shooting star clothesline.

He picks Fox up and throws him into the ropes. Fox tries a clothesline, but TriVolt reverses into a loose tiger bomb. Tank starts standing up on the apron, so TriVolt slides under him and does a Dragon Suplex to the outside.

"I'm the best!" TriVolt screams. Fox takes him out with a Suicide Dive. Fox gets a chair out and turns around to find Tank with his kendo stick out.

They stare each other down before taking their weapons to TriVolt. After TriVolt is unconscious, Tank puts him in the Doomsday Position while Fox climbs the turnbuckle. Tank faces Fox. Fox jumps off and does a poised frankensteiner to TriVolt through the barricade.

Tank and Fox leave TriVolt outside and start punching each other inside the ring. Fox starts aiming at Tank's legs. He kicks them over and over again.

Tank tries throwing him to the outside, but Fox lands on the apron and tries a springboard knee strike, but Tank reverses into a high angle Bloody Sunday. Tank gets on the top rope for the Star-Studded Moonsault, but Fox moves out of the way.

Fox rolls out of the ring. Tank follows suit. They start punching and kicking each other when TriVolt comes diving through the middle rope with a front dropkick, taking out both men.

TriVolt rips off the top part of the steps and drags the bottom over to the two. He picks up Tank and does the Voltage onto the steps.

He turns around into the Foxhole. Fox rolls TriVolt into the ring. Fox gets onto the apron, but TriVolt rolls under him and does a dragon suplex onto the steps.

He rolls back into the ring and goes for a springboard shooting star press, but Tank hits an Enzuigiri to knock him back into the ring.

Tank goes for the Checkmate, but TriVolt reverses into the Double Muta. Tank is about to tap when Fox jumps off the turnbuckle with a Moonsault.

It was not just any Moonsault however, it was a double rotation Moonsault. Only the best can perform it. TriVolt rarely does it himself.

Fox throws Tank into the ropes and hits the Foxbomb. He goes for the pin, but Tank finds the strength to kick out at the last possible second.

"Stay down!" Fox screams at Tank.

Fox turns around into the Strong Style Knee Strike. TriVolt laughs and goes for the pin. Fox kicks out at 2.

TriVolt is in shock. He scoots himself back to the turnbuckle and rubs his temples. "What do I have to do to win?" He thinks. He stands up into an Enzuigiri (Tank Gibbs) and Roundhouse Kick (Foxdre) combo.

Fox locks in the Fox lock on Tank. He reaches over and puts it on TriVolt too. He has both in a lot of pain. TriVolt reaches over and puts Tank in a Koji Clutch with his free leg.

Tank elbows TriVolt off and kicks Fox away. Tank goes for a Star-Studded Moonsault, but Fox hits the top rope. He then does the Air German Suplex. He goes for the pin, but Tank still kicks out. TriVolt runs from outta nowhere and grabs Fox by his hair and Tights and throws him to the outside.

TriVolt then goes onto the apron for a shooting star clothesline, but Tank reverses into the High Angle Bloody Sunday.

However, TriVolt lands right on his head. TriVolt just stops moving. Tank, instead of going for the pin, calls the medics over. They check out TriVolt.

"Can you move your arms?" One asks.

"No." TriVolt mutters, a little panicked. The medics call for a stretcher. They load TriVolt up on it. Fox slides in and asks Tank what happened.

Tank explains what happened and Fox just nods while staring at TriVolt's motionless body. They watch him get stretchered to the back before continuing. They shake again before locking up. Tank gets the advantage this time.

Tank hits a modified backstabber. He picks up Fox, only for Fox to leapfrog over him. Fox then hits a springboard Pelé Kick. He stands on the turnbuckle and does a Moonsault similar to Kurt Angles.

Fox throws him into the ropes and does a Fox Bomb. He goes for the pin, but Tank reverses into a pin of his own. Fox breaks out at 2.

Fox goes for a springboard Clothesline, but is hit with the Checkmate from out of nowhere. Fox kicks out at two. Neither know what it will take to win. Tank brings out a ladder and lays it in between the barricade and the apron.

Tank tries for a hurricanrana inside the ring, but Fox reverses into the Foxbomb. He holds him up and does the Foxbomb through the ladder. He picks up his friend. And throws him into the ring.

He is suddenly hit with a chair.

"What the hell?! That's TriVolt!" Cole screams.

TriVolt gets into the ring holding his neck. He hits a weak Strong Style Knee Strike for the win. Shatter Me plays as TriVolt struggles to stand up.

After he gets through the ropes, he falls off the apron. Medics rush out, along with AJ Styles and Bayley. They help him to the back.

After the show

"To be honest Trey, I don't think you will be able to wrestle again. You pretty much broke your neck. It's highly unlikely that you will ever wrestle again." Doc Amann says, regretfully.

Two weeks later

TriVolt hasn't been himself since that night. Bayley has tried her best to make him smile, but he lost his smile. He loves wrestling.

His phone suddenly rings. "Hello." TriVolt says blandly.

"Yes Trey. This is Doctor Amann. Your results came back today. It will take about a year, but you will be able to wrestle again."

TriVolt thanks the Doctor before hanging up. He has a smirk on his face. Bayley looks at him, confused.

"Nothing can kill The Submission Master!" TriVolt Exclaims, before grabbing his Intercontinental Championship and sitting down on his bed. "And I will prove that I am the Greatest Wrestler who ever lived!"

A/N: Thats the end guys and gals. Hope you enjoyed the story. I will start on the sequel as soon as I can! I would like to thank everyone reading this and I can't wait to write more for you guys!


End file.
